Světlo
'Úvod' Svaté Světlo je známé především jako zdroj víry lidské rasy, existuje však mnohem více ras, které jsou s ním svázány - jako např. draenei, trpaslíci nebo dokonce vysocí a krvaví elfové. Tím pádem na Světlo existuje několik různých náhledů - nemluvě o tom, že náhledy se liší i mezi samotnými lidmi. Nejprve se tedy zaměříme na společný základ a poté rozebereme jednotlivé pohledy. 'Světlo - obecně' thumb|Kladivo Svatého Světla První věc, na kterou nikdy nesmíte zapomínat, je, že Světlo - na rozdíl od Alláha, křesťanského Boha, Elune, Titánů nebo Starých bohů - není bůh. Je to energie vyplňující celé univerzum (vesmír), nikoli entita. Všichni, kdo Světlo používají, používají modlitby jako mantru ke spojení s univerzem. Zjednodušeně řečeno by se dalo říci, že se kněží, paladinové, apod. stávají mosty mezi energií v univerzu a tímto světem. Další základní princip Světla je, že jde o ultimátní dobro. Nemá rozmary jako antičtí bohové. Jeho protikladem je Temnota (někdy také nazývaná Stín), která naopak platí za ultimátní zlo. Podle mýtů obě síly vznikly zároveň a jsou obsaženy v každé částečce světa. To, jestli se rozhodneme být dobří, nebo zlí, si tak volíme sami - dispozice máme k obému. Světlo je postaveno na několika principech: #Má-li vám pomoci, musíte v ně skutečně věřit. #K tomu, aby vám Světlo pomohlo, musíte mít dostatek vůle. #Čím více se budete oddávat Temnotě a používat její způsoby (temnou magii, nekromancii, démonologii, léčbu Stínem,...), tím více vám Světlo bude škodit. #Světlo je dobré, samo o sobě nestojí o likvidaci veškerého zla, protože bez zla by dobro nemohlo existovat. Světlo chce rovnováhu (princip Jinu a Jangu). #Víra ve Světlo není ani tak náboženství (protože všichni vědí, že skutečně existuje, nelze o něm polemizovat) jako spíš filozofický přístup k životu. 'Církev Svatého Světla' Jeden z mýtů Azerothu říká, že Světlo je depersonalizovaným (odosobněným) Bohem, který se proměnil v čirou energii neskonalé dobroty. Od té doby ho jsou paladinové a kněží schopni přivolávat na pomoc, mají-li k tomu dostatek vůle a víry. Podle jejich víry se při modlitbě v nich samých Světlo probouzí, napojuje se na univerzum, odtud se čerpá a z jejich těl pak vychází. Je to fyzicky i duševně náročné, neboť musíte ustát nátlak energie a zároveň ho dokázat usměrnit. Proto si lidé Církve Svatého Světla, která měla nejprve sídlo v Lordaeronu, kde vznikl mj. i Řád Stříbrné ruky díky jejímu biskupovi arcibiskupu Faolovi, a po pádu Lordaeronu ve Stormwindu, vytvořili tzv. 3 ctnosti, které jim mají při jejich snaze pomoci. Jsou to: #'Úcta a pokora'. Ti, kdož chtějí uctívat Svaté Světlo, musí si uvědomit, že je velkolépe, doslova všudypřítomné - a to i ve všech ostatních lidech. Proto ničením štěstí kohokoliv jiného, by ničili Světlo samo #tné. Ti, kdo věří, si pochopitelně uvědomují nutnost války, očisty světa od temnoty, ale netouží po nich a nechtějí zlikvidovat zlo. Chtějí mír, pokoj a rovnováhu - mít Světlo a jeho výtvor život v úctě. #'Vytrvalost'. Život není jednoduchý a dosáhnout nejsladších plodů vždy stojí čas, úsilí a píli. Jedině ten, kdo trpělivě vytrvá ve svých snahách, může získat dostatečnou vůli k tomu, aby se spojil se Světlem. #'Soucit'. Světlo je v každém z nás, spojíme-li se tedy se Světlem, můžeme se spojit vlastně s každým. Proto je třeba mít cítění s ostatními, neboť Světlo přenáší, a tím pádem i pociťuje, problémy každého z nás. Zastánci Církve Svatého Světla si uvědomují nutnost boje s Temnotou. Ale zároveň si také plně uvědomují, že jejich cílem nemá být zlikvidovat Temnotu, ale bránit před ním nevinné, osvobozovat z jeho spárů ty, kteří sešli na scestí, a sloužit Světlu. 'Šarlatová krušáda' thumb|Standarta Krušády Tato organizace, vzniklá po smrti Uthera Lightbringera, by se dala názvat militaristickou inkvizicí. Od Řádu Stříbrné ruky se však v několika ohledech zásadně liší. Zaprvé neváhá očistit svět ohněm a mečem. Zadruhé předpokládá, že svět (a většina jeho obyvatel) je plný zla. Zatřetí ohýbá si víru, jak se jí to hodí. Začtvrté si vytvořila koncept hříchů. A co je nejdůležitější - účel podle ní světí prostředky. To znamená, že i kdyby měla využít temných prostředků k odstranění zla, je to dovoleno. Členové krušády také věří, že narostla-li v někom Temnota (a to klidně i pouhou cestou hříchů proti Světlu), je nutné ho očistit Svatým ohněm nebo jiným způsobem inkviziční očisty, aby se mohl k Světlu navrátit prost všeho Stínu. Jsou to zkrátka nebezpeční fanatici. 'Gilneas' Po svém odstřihnutí od zbytku světa se přístup Gilneasu poněkud změnil. Gilneaská církev pochopila, že na tak malém území je třeba větší morálky a kázně (na což by měla dohlédnout právě církev) - nevěděla však, jak toho dosáhnout. Zachránilo je náboženské vnuknutí umírajícího arcibiskupa. Ten jim totiž vypověděl, jak na pokraji smrti zahlédl sféru, kterou se musí projít, aby člověk dosáhl posmrtného osvícení v náručí Světla (podle Církve Svatého Světla a Šarlatové krušády se spojení se Světlem dosahuje okamžitě po smrti). Tato sféra se nazývá Záhrobí a na cestě v ní si každý člověk nese na bedrech jakožto zátěž všechno zlo a špatné skutky, které za života spáchal. Čím horší skutky tedy člověk spáchá a čím častěji je bude činit, tím náročnější, delší a bolestnější jeho cesta do náručí Světla bude. 'Draenei' thumb|Tabard Hand of Argus Přístup draeneiů je velmi odlišný od všech ostatních vzhledem k tomu, že je Svaté Světlo stvoření naučil používat naaru K'ure, který je zachránil ze spárů man'ari. Např. jim řekl o tom, že na počátku bylo pouze Světlo a Prázdnota, jindy také nazývaná Temnota nebo Stín. A že právě tyto síly stvořili svět, přičemž Temnota se usídlila ve Spletitém podsvětí. V rámci učení K'ure draeneiům také přislíbil, že jednoho dne to bude právě tato velká moc, pramenící - mimo jiné zdroje - přímo z naaru, co je přivede do Armády Světla, čelící Plamenné legii. Podle vizí proroka Velena se v této armádě spojí všechny rasy Azerothu, dokonce i nemrtví a draci, aby společně pod vedením válečníka neznámé identity čelili Sargerasově armádě na Argu. Kategorie:Náboženství